There are already known cutting strand segments for a cutting strand of a power-tool parting device, which comprise a cutter carrier element, a cutting element disposed on the cutter carrier element, and a cut-depth limiting element, disposed on the cutter carrier element, for limiting a maximum depth of cut of the cutting element.